In a multi-core appliance, deployed between clients and servers, data packets traversing the appliance may be handled by any number of cores of the system. The cores may process the data packets and send the processed data packets out for transmission to the desired destinations. Normally, some cores of the appliance may be missing information about the transmission of the data packets once the data packets leave the cores. In some embodiments, certain cores may implement the transmission of the data packets, while some cores may not know the status of the data processed. In order to maintain information regarding the processed data, each core may make one or more copies of the data for its own purposes.